Midnight Sun
by nightwalker2013
Summary: Ana Creevey is Colin and Denis's cousin.When Ana and the Gryffindor guys met the guys all want her. Harry gose to the gallery that Colin and Ana own and is granted a date from Ana but the only problum is Ginny still wants Harry even after their brakeup.


-Colin Creevey is still alive -Colin Creevey is still alive

Chapter one: The other Creevey 

Harry laughed at a joke Seamus had told as he took a sip of his fire whisky. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were all at a wizard pub in down town London. They girls were all dancing while the guys well… the guys were sitting around and drinking while they told each other about their stupid love life.

"So how is the love life of the famous Harry Potter boy-who-lived, man-who-conquered, and world famous seeker and Quidditch captain?" Ron asked and everyone turned toward Harry.

"No much to tell since Ginny." He said with a simple shrug.

"Mate I can't believe you broke it off with her! It must be weird working together and all. But really she must be the most beautiful and wanted girl in all of the magic world." Dean said as he checked Ginny out.

"Ogh! I do not need to know that about my little sister!" Run shouted over the music.

"Ah you know that your sister is hot!" Seamus scuffed as he took a sip from his fire whisky. It was only a second later that all five guys were spitting out their respective drinks and their eyes were glued to the brown hair beauty standing in the end of the bar.

"I think you might have to take your words back Dean." Neville said as he stared at the girl with his mouth hanging open. There stood most likely the most beautiful girl of both worlds. Straight golden brown hair fell down her back stopping in the middle. The vary lightly tanned flawless skin corresponded with her pale blue eyes that seemed to shine like a lake from afar. There was a hint of green in the eyes that seemed to contain such kindness and wisdom.

Her frame was small, smaller then Ginny's and even Hermione's. She was about five foot short for a witch her age. Her body just like her face was flawless. It curved in just a way that it would make any man just want to rub his hands up and down her sides and I didn't help when the white tank top and black capris showed off her body. She had two belts wrapped around her waist. One black in the respectful place and the other a sparkling silver the hung at a slant on her hip.

"Oh my god who is she?" Ron said in a dreamy voice.

"You mean you don't know who she is?" The bartender asked as he filled a glass. "She's here every Thursday and Saturday. Brings us lots of business. She's Ana Creevey cousin of Colin and Denis Creevey. Went to some school in Rome. Then came back after the war to help Colin back to heath. But every guy in the bar tries to pick her up and take her home but she might not look much but that girl can be right down deadly when given the chance." The bartender shook his head but smiled nonetheless.

"Hey Tim give her a fire whiskey for me. Maybe I'll get lucky tonight." Dean said as he handed the bartender the money. The bartender smiled and quickly made his way toward Anna a fire whiskey in hand. Harry watched the scene play out just as everyone else was.

The bartender said something to her and handed her the bottle. She turned towards them and narrowed her eyes. In the background Tim was trying to contain his laughter. Then in a matter of seconds the narrowed eyes began to glitter with mischief and a smirk that would put Malfoy to shame spared across her face. She leaned over the bar whispering something in Tim's ear before Tim began to laugh and a smile danced across his face. He nodded and walked back toward the five guys.

"Oh your in for it now." He said as he shook his head a large smile on his face. Ana took a sip of the drink she had ordered for herself before turning towards Dean and flashing a smirk.

A muggle song called 'Low' came on and she walked to the center of the dance floor and began to dance. Everyone back away from her to watch the beautiful girl dance with her partner who looked to be in a daze. They way that her body moved made every man's mouth water and every girl fill with envy. Tim laughed at Dean's face and Harry broke out of the girl's trance to also see Dean's face and couldn't stop the laugh from braking through his lips.

"She enjoys teasing the young men who buy her a drink. Her dancing always works." After the song was finished Dean had fallen off his chair and was still gaping at the girl as was Seamus, Ron and Neville. Harry watched as she smiled at them and moved toward them.

"Oh my god! She's coming over here! How dose my hair look?" Ron started to fuss.

"Your funny you know that." They all jumped and looked back to where the girl had been only to see that she had disappeared and was now sitting in the seat beside Ron holding her drink.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Simply 1st class transportation spell." She said with a shrug.

"But what about your wand?" Neville asked. She laughed and all the men at the table felt their members harden at the sound.

"What wand? I haven't used my wand in over 14 years. Roman magic different magic indeed. The first thing they teach you in the royal academy is the art of wandless and wordless magic. I was pretty good at it so after about a month into the year I packed my wand away never to see it again." She said with a shrug.

"Hey I'm Ron Professional Quidditch player." Ron introduced himself with a seductive smirk.

"Oh, hello Ron. I'm Ana, Ana Creevey professional painter and drawer and co owner of Midnight Sun art gallery. Oh and by the way I already know who all of you are. You do know I am the cousin of Colin and Denis Creevey." She smiled. "I've heard every story and seen every picture from Colin." She smirked.

"Ah yes Colin. How could we ever forget the little Gryffindor who popped out everywhere Harry here went?" Dean sighed. Harry frowned and Ana laughed.

"He's not so little anymore and believe it or not he has moved on to different subjects then Harry Potter. You really don't know how disappointed he was when he couldn't find you to welcome you to the opening of our gallery. It really is an amazing place. All there of us used the money we got from our parents deaths to open up the place. But really there are a great number of pictures of you Harry and I must say they are his best work." She gave Harry a small sad smiled. "When I was staying with him one night after the war I was tending to his wounds when he told me that you really were the most interesting person he has ever met. Yeah I know Colin has a habit of being a bit of an annoying kid but he really did look up to you." She shook her head.

"Wow I never knew Colin could be so deep." Ron said in amazement. Harry sat there just staring at Ana. She was so beautiful and she spoke so highly of Colin.

"What? You think he is some shallow git who doesn't understand any body's feelings?" She scuffed and flipped her long brown hair. "You know just forget it." She said as she shook her head. She stood to leave but as she walked past Harry he caught her whist pulling her back.

"He's an idiot trust me I know. He has screwed up more of his relationships with his big mouth then anyone I know." Harry said with a soft smiled. He was glad to see that she smiled back and pushed him over to take the seat next to him. He gladly allowed her to do this happy that she was over it.

"So where is the Midnight Sun Gallery I think I just might visit it." Seamus said with a smile. Ana smiled and reached into her back pocket leaning into Harry as she did. She pulled out a black care with shiny silver writing.

Miss. Ana Marie Creevey Co. owner of Midnight Sun Gallery Works of the Creevey cousins Colin Creevey 985-887-1400

_Denis _Creevey_ 985-768-1899_

_Ana _Creevey_ 789-763-4456_

_Midnight Sun Gallery _

_Open Tuesday-Sunday 5am-10pm _

_Located at 5643 Mill St. _

"Whoh you mean all three of you own this palace?" Neville asked.

"Well Colin and I own it but Denis works with us. We are all rich from our work. I've sold nearly 2 million gallons worth in painting and Colin is also a photographer for weddings and stuff like that. We also teach classes at a University. Denis also teaches and is a sculptor. Ice most of the time but he has a lot of amazing marble sculptures in the gallery." She said. Harry really was impressed yeah he knew Colin would end up where he was but Denis never showed any interest in art.

"Well Harry and I are Quidditch players." Ron gloated.

"Impressive." She said with a smile. Ron couldn't stop the goofy smile that crossed his lips.

"Like I said he has a big mouth." Harry whispered in her ear making her laugh and the others glare at Harry. Ana didn't notice the glare but looked at her watch.

"Great. I have to get going I promised Denis I would judge his latest masterpiece." Ana stood up quickly. "It really was a pleasure to met you all. I hope to see you again." And with that she ran out of the club her long hair flowing behind her. The girls observed this and smiled.

"I have a feeling that we might have a little competition." Hermione laughed.

"I can't believe the Creevey girl leaned on MY Harry." Ginny snorted.

"Ginny when are you going to give it up and realize that Harry doesn't belong to you anymore." Lavender asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh he's mine he just has to see it first and I think I know the perfect way now that this girl is in the picture." Hermione and Lavender just rolled their eyes and walked back to the boys.


End file.
